


Лавиния и ее тульпа

by JurgenAnger



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90's Music, Gen, Tulpa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Имейте в виду, что при создании визуального образа существующего знакомого вам человека, тульпа скорее всего получит часть его характера, даже если сами вы этого не хотели





	Лавиния и ее тульпа

И гангрена, чернея, взбирается по бедру,  
Как чулок певички из варьете…

 

\- Смотрите!  
Машина вывернула из-за скалы, и показался залитый солнцем город. Девочки на заднем сиденье подняли головы от своих книг – город спускался к морю золотистым каскадом, и башенки далекого замка бесстрашно пронзали небесную твердь. У Вишни перехватило горло от красоты и от предчувствия – наконец-то случится с ними что-то хорошее.  
\- Пап, кто такой кадавр? – спросила Лека.  
\- Что это ты читаешь? – Марк повернулся к ней с переднего сиденья.  
\- «Новый мир», - неохотно призналась Лека, - «Рукописи не горят».  
\- Марк, ты помнишь, чем там у них там дело кончилось? – Павел нервически забарабанил по рулю пальцами, - Забери у нее, пока не поздно. А то будут ночью рыдания из палатки, и вопли «Папа, я не могу уснуть!»  
Марк требовательно протянул руку на заднее сиденье, и сердитая Лека вложила в нее растрепанную книжицу.  
\- А что мне теперь читать? – вопросила она капризно.  
\- Отдам тебе свое, - пообещал Марк, - а сам перечитаю это смертоубийство.  
\- Ты знаешь, про что там было в конце? – шепотом, на ухо, спросила Лека Вишню. Машина уже ползла по набережной – чуть медленнее, чем прежде, и ветер, гудевший в вещах, притороченных к багажнику, затих.  
\- Двух героев повесили за ноги на городских часах, - тоже шепотом поведала Вишня, - и в чем мать родила. Собственно, все.  
\- Напугали, - разочаровалась Лека, - ежа голой жопой.  
\- Я все слышу, - зловеще проговорил Марк со своего сиденья.  
Машина проехала город – со всеми его башенками и пряничными домиками – и свернула к кемпингу.  
\- Сейчас будем ставить палатки, - предупредил Марк.  
\- Вы. Будете, - хором и мрачно отозвались девочки, - Мы – не умеем. И не будем.

Лека и Вишня учились в разных школах, но ходили в один театральный кружок. А папаши их – Марк и Павел – дружили с незапамятных лет, именно им и принадлежала идея каникул в кемпинге, на берегу холодного моря. Под дождем, среди старинных замков и рыцарских могил. Вдали от радостей цивилизации, в сказочном месте, где общий душ, а туалет – это дыра в полу. Девочки, в общем-то, смирились – с мамами на дачах еще хуже – и условились морально поддерживать друг дружку в трудную минуту. В общем душе, например, среди толстых голых старух.  
Леке и Вишне было по пятнадцать. В дорогу мамы выдали им одинаковые комбинезоны фирмы «Мустанг», вроде тех, что носят американские фермеры. Леке ее комбинезон был длинен – пришлось подвернуть, а Вишне – короток. Лека была круглая и глазастая, силуэтом напоминала волчок, и волосы у нее были – песочного цвета и как макароны «спиральки», и причесывалась Лека, как герцогиня Альба на знаменитом рисунке Гойи – просто взбивала свои кудри руками. Долговязая же Вишня вдобавок к комбинезону носила панамку, в которой походила на фрица, и нелепые круглые очки без стекол. Из-под панамки змеился жалобный рыжий хвост. Лека любила танцы и нравилась мальчикам, а Вишня витала в мечтах и в день могла прочитать целую книгу, но когда знакомый психолог измерил девочкам коэффициент интеллекта, открылось, что интеллект легкомысленной Леки составляет двести пунктов, а интеллект глубокомысленной Вишни – всего сто сорок. То есть Лека почти гений, а Вишня – обычный человек, каких миллионы.

Твердость проявить не удалось. Принялся накрапывать дождь, и девочки устремились на помощь отцам – ставить палатки. Мокнуть на улице было противно, а сидеть в машине – унизительно. Правда, они больше ворчали и путались под ногами. Багажник старенькой «Волги» опустел, нехитрый скарб переместился под два неровно натянутых купола – синий и серый. Под синим куполом девочки забрались в свои спальные мешки, Вишня тут же раскрыла книгу.  
\- А я? – расстроилась Лека.  
\- Я почти дочитала, сейчас отдам. А сама заберу неизвестно что у Марка, он же обещал.  
\- А что ты читаешь?  
\- «Одиссея капитана Блада», - Вишня пролистнула книгу на начало, - вот про этого петиметра.  
Лека вытянулась и посмотрела – на картинке нарисован был красивейший щеголь с синими глазами, в старинной одежде.  
\- Хочу-хочу-хочу! – Лека оживилась, - У нас в классе одна читала, говорит – интересно. А с такой визуализацией…  
\- Дочь, не ругайся, - Марк на четвереньках вполз в палатку и уселся в ногах. Он был кудрявый, как Лека, и к тому же еще с бородой, - я принес тебе книгу. На замену той.  
Марк бросил Леке тонкую, как тетрадь, брошюрку, та поймала и прочитала брезгливо:  
\- Костоеда, как самому вырастить пульпу? Это что, методичка для зубных врачей? Ты что, шутишь? Пап, ты издеваешься.  
\- Отдал то, что было, - развел руками Марк, - Другой у меня нет. Дождь кончился, пойдем, прогуляемся до города? – в голосе Марка заиграли завлекательные нотки, - Там костелы. Магазины. Еще не закрылись.  
\- Пойдем, - обреченно вздохнула Лека, - Куплю тетради.  
Марк вылез из палатки на волю, и Вишня произнесла примирительно:  
\- Все равно это зубоврачебное мне достанется. Я уже читала на даче книгу «Домоводство», мне не привыкать. А ты забирай капитана.

По городу прогуливались аборигены, отважно игнорируя непогоду – все в шортах по колено, и мужчины, и женщины.  
\- Моржи! – то ли восхитилась, то ли осудила Вишня.  
\- У них так принято, - пояснил Павел, - люди веруют в календарь. Им написали «лето» - и они надевают шорты.  
\- Мама пыталась положить мне зонтик, - с тоской вспомнила Лека, - а я не дала. Еще насмехалась – зачем в кемпинге зонтик?  
\- И я не взял, - пригорюнился Марк.  
Универмаг не просто работал, в нем обнаружилось то, чего не было в столице – школьные тетради по двенадцать листов, которые Лека простодушно именовала «лощеными». Тетради эти блестели, как лакированные, и были нежных пастельных цветов. Лека набрала целую охапку.  
\- Как ты понесешь их под дождем, дитя дефицита? – ехидно спросил ее Марк.  
\- Под курткой, у самого сердца, - зло пояснила Лека, - и бегом.  
За окном универмага лило – уныло и упорно.  
\- Будем двигаться короткими перебежками, от козырька до козырька, - предложил Марк.  
\- Я останусь здесь, пока дождь не закончится, - Лека пристраивала стопку тетрадей понадежнее под курткой, но краешки все равно торчали, - или пока меня не выгонят.  
\- Он не закончится, - Вишня выглянула из вертящейся стеклянной двери, прошла в двери, как в карусели, несколько кругов, и вернулась, - небо черное. Спорим, в палатках сейчас лужи. Внутри.  
\- Не каркай, - вздохнул Павел. Он снял с себя прорезиненную ветровку, в руках прикинул габариты и прочность, и обратился к Леке, - Давай тетради. Я заверну их, и мы побежим. А вы – потихонечку пойдете следом, от козырька да козырька. Дорогу помните?  
\- Помним, - Лека отдала тетради, - дядя Паша, вы мой благодетель. Век не забуду.  
\- Уж постарайся, - отозвался Марк. Павел запеленал тетради в ветровку, зябко передернулся – на нем осталась лишь застиранная до прозрачности футболка с надписью «Олимпиада-80» - толкнул стеклянную карусель и трусцой припустил под дождь. Марк натянул на голову джинсовую куртку – он носил «канадский смокинг», джинсы, и из того же материала рубашку и куртку – и понесся следом. В пелене дождя видно было, как они скачут по лужам, вниз по узкой булыжной мостовой, и толкаются, и обгоняют друг друга. Они были как тощие молодые псы, играющие от избытка дурного энтузиазма, и девочки переглянулись, и рассмеялись.  
\- Побежали до костела, - предложила Вишня, - для ориентиру. А потом – до чего-нибудь следующего.  
Костел просматривался за струями дождя, внизу по улице, и манил расплывчатым желтым светом, брезжившим из открытых дверей.  
\- Может, дождь закончится? – понадеялась Лека.  
\- Может, и закончится – завтра, - отвечала Вишня, - нечего думать, прыгать надо!  
Она натянула на уши поглубже свою панамку, толкнула дверь и зашагала размашисто – бежать было унизительно – вниз, по скользким булыжникам, к костелу. Лека вздохнула, подняла воротник и покатилась следом, как колобок.  
Свет внутри костела переливался всеми цветами – из-за витражей, позади скамеек висели два внушительных ангела, с ног до головы в золотом.  
\- Ужас, - осудила ангелов Лека, - еще бы в леопардовое их нарядили.  
\- Для барокко это как раз нормально, - отвечала начитанная Вишня, - тогда все носили золотое, и вещи были золотые, и мебель, все.  
Вишня подняла голову, огляделась. Дождь все-таки кончился – солнце ударило в витражную розу, радужный водопад упал в проходе между скамьями, и на полу отпечатался разноцветный круг, как в калейдоскопе.  
\- Вондер, - задумчиво проговорила Вишня.  
\- Ну, здорово, да, - согласилась Лека, знакомая с английским языком.  
\- Воображаемый мир, созданный при помощи самогипноза, - процитировала Вишня, - это из Марковой зубодерной книги, открыла наугад – а там инструкция, как созидать иные миры. Перед сном прильну, просвещусь. Попробую создать себе один.  
Лека обошла по кругу нависшего барочного ангела, с семитским профилем и черными кудрями:  
\- И почему блондинкам золотое не идет? Только брюнеткам? Кстати, о барокко - ты взяла с собой текст?  
\- Мне не нужен, я и так помню, у меня мало слов, - отмахнулась Вишня. Они репетировали цветаевскую «Фортуну», и Вишня была герцог Лозэн, а Лека – все его возлюбленные дамы. В реквизитном камзоле и в ботфортах хрупкая Вишня смотрелась, как ни странно, очень органично – словно герцогский наряд проявлял в ней какие-то новые, скрытые сущности. И сейчас Вишня сорвала с головы свой нелепый убор, отвесила плавный, текучий, отрепетированный поклон и насмешливо продекламировала:  
Au Dieu — mоn amе  
Моn corps — au Roi,  
Mon coeur — aux Dames,  
L’honneur — pour moi…  
И рассмеялась звонко, запрокинув изящную голову на тонкой шейке – так звонко, что выглянул из своей каморки недовольный монах.

\- Оказывается, все-таки не пульпа, а тульпа, - прочитала Вишня. Девочки лежали в своей палатке, в спальных мешках, и читали каждая свою книжку, освещая страницы карманными фонариками. Дождь тихонечко цокал копытцами по горбу палатки. Лужа от дождя не натекла – к счастью, Вишня не оказалась Кассандрой.  
\- Тульпа, в переводе с тибетского, «создавать» или «строить» - самовнушенная галлюцинация, взаимодействующая со всеми пятью чувствами, - прочитала Вишня, - Проще говоря, воображаемый друг, как у пятилетних. Только он будет всегда с тобой, и сможет давать советы, и утешать, и подсказывать верные решения…  
\- По математике? – оживилась Лека, - По первообразной?  
\- В идеале – и по математике, - отвечала Вишня, - если как следует все продумать. Вот ты кого бы хотела – какого друга? Ну, в плане экстерьера.  
\- Огненного единорога, - вздохнула Лека, - Чтобы он перебодал всех дур в нашем классе. И парочку дураков…  
\- Тульпа не может бодаться, - ответила Вишня, - как я поняла, это такое альтер эго, часть твоей же личности. Она может разве что вдохновить бодаться тебя. А сама с окружающим миром – ни-ни.  
\- А ты бы кого завела? – зевая, спросила Лека, больше из вежливости.  
\- Мужика, вроде капитана в твоей книжке. Красивого и воспитанного. И не говори, что во мне самой этого нет – я же играю Лозэна.  
\- Да есть, есть, - Лека погасила фонарик и свернулась в клубок, - Спокойной ночи. Надеюсь, за ночь нас не затопит.  
Вишня прочитала еще пару страниц, погасила фонарь – иначе выходило не по-товарищески – и лежала на спине с открытыми глазами. Сон не шел. Вишня попыталась представить вондер - ступени, ведущие вниз, и дверку, и за ней – костел с нависающими золотыми ангелами. Выходила ерунда. Ангелы глумливо ухмылялись и грозили даже не пальцами, а какими-то священными своими атрибутами, какими-то циркулями, которых оригинальные ангелы вроде и вовсе не держали в руках. И свет от витражной розы на полу костела то зажигался, то гас, как огни на школьной дискотеке. «Дурацкий вондер, - подумала Вишня, засыпая, - надо придумать другой, нормальный – в такой никакая тульпа не пойдет».

Море и небо были одного цвета – стального. Утреннее солнце брезжило сквозь тучи. Лека и Вишня сидели на полотенцах, обе в свитерах и в неизменных комбинезонах, и все никак не решались пойти искупаться.  
\- Море, солнце, пляж, - уговаривала себя Лека, - говорят, здесь температура воды выше температуры воздуха. На всякий случай я взяла с собой шапку.  
\- На всякий случай я уже в шапке, - констатировала Вишня, - как ты думаешь, наши евангелисты еще спят?  
\- Павел не евангелист, - возразила Лека, - их четыре, и ни один не Павел. Нет такого евангелиста.  
\- Много ты знаешь, - отвечала образованная Вишня, - Павел – протоевангелист. Он сам мне хвастался.  
\- В любом случае, лучше нам искупаться, пока никого нет, - Лека стянула через голову свитер, и яркие завязки купальника восстали за ее спиной, как крыла мотылька или заячьи уши, - лучше море, чем общий душ.  
Девочки запрыгали на гальке возле полотенец, выбираясь из своих комбинезонов, и через минуту уже заходили в воду – синхронно и мужественно. Вода и в самом деле оказалась теплее воздуха. Лека тут же поплыла, а Вишня просто встала в воде по плечи – плавать она не умела.  
\- Ты делала тульпу? – Лека плавала вокруг Вишни кругами, - Я перед сном пыталась, и единорог мне отвечал.  
\- Я в вондер ходила, - Вишня поправила на носу свои декоративные очки, - Но пока безрезультатно. На свидание никто не явился.  
\- А я говорила с единорогом, и получила в ответ – волну одобрения, - похвасталась Лека.  
\- Врешь ты все. Спала и храпела. Я слышала – волну храпа и сопения, - не поверила скептическая Вишня.  
\- Завидовать дурно, - обиделась Лека и уплыла прочь. Вишня еще раз поправила мокрой рукой очки и, стуча зубами, пошла на сушу. Стряхнула гальку с полотенца, быстро вытерлась и нырнула в свитер. Из-под свитера вылетел мокрый купальник, и Вишня торопливо, пока никто не видит, вшагнула в комбинезон. Отжала пахнущий морем рыжий хвост и натянула на уши панаму.  
Лека снарядом вылетела из моря, схватила полотенце и принялась яростно растираться.  
\- Тепло ли тебе, девица? Тепло ли тебе, красная? – глумливо спросила Вишня, уже шнуровавшая кеды.  
\- Кто бы говорил – это ты у нас красная, - Лека одевалась, прикрывая себя полотенцем – то тут, то там, - я бледна, как морская раковина.  
\- Как бедро испуганной нимфы, - продолжила мысль Вишня, - что у нас сегодня в программе?  
\- Отцы грозились экскурсией в замок Левенхоф, - вспомнила Лека, - тот, что на горке.  
\- Как я поняла, он не в городе, - Вишня потерла переносицу под очками, - и там есть мумия.  
\- Кого? – Лека отжала полотенцем свои буйные кудри.  
\- Ну, не Тутанхамончика же, - вздохнула Вишня, - вестимо, самого Левенхофа. Будет, что вспомнить на сон грядущий.  
\- Холодно, - Лека надела на голову тонкую шапку и обхватила себя за плечи, - может, попрыгать?  
\- Предлагаю согреть себя куртуазным танцем, - Вишня церемонно протянула ей руку, - Я могу насвистеть мотив.  
Это была идея на грани безумия – насвистеть менуэт. Вишня даже порозовела от усердия. Лека танцевала легко и грациозно, и каждое ее отточенное движение отвечало соответствующему повороту мелодии. Вишня же двигалась, как механическая фигурка – может, свист ее отвлекал – и жесты ее были чуть более порывисты и резки, чем это принято в барочном танце. Они протанцевали несколько па – под крики чаек, над мокрыми полотенцами, - и Вишне наскучило свистеть, она приподняла над головой панаму и прочитала реплику из пьесы:  
\- Еще бы я просил…  
\- О чем? – вспомнила свои слова Лека.  
\- Чтоб вы не ездили верхом,  
Как мальчик… Чтобы слишком крупной  
Тайком от короля игры  
Не затевали б… - продекламировала Вишня.  
Лека не помнила ответа, и поэтому просто спросила:  
\- Как ты думаешь, в замке Левенхоф катают на лошади?

Замок Левенхоф возвышался над городом, словно гнездо шизофренической птицы. Автобус подбирался к замку скалистыми извилистыми тропами, Вишня и Лека смотрели в окошко – на море внизу – и боялись, что один неверный поворот руля – и экскурсанты рухнут если не в пропасть, то в овраг. У водителя играло мерзопакостное радио, и по салону разносилось что-то вроде: «Нажми на кнопку – получишь результат…»  
\- Я как-то познакомилась с курсантом, - вспомнила Лека, - он говорил, что они под эту песню маршировали в сортир.  
\- А обратно? – уточнила Вишня.  
\- Кто знает… может – «Казанова, Казанова?» - предположила Лека.  
Автобус вкатился в небольшой парк – а замок нависал уже близко-близко, серый и мрачный, как готическая страшилка.  
\- Пламенеющая готика, - предположил Павел, но Марк тут же отрезал:  
\- Мимо. Раннее барокко, с претензией на романский стиль.  
Автобус остановился посреди парка, перед замковыми воротами, двери-гармошки разъехались, и туристы выкатились на улицу. Лека и Вишня вышли последними, когда экскурсовод уже повел за собой начало хвостообразной процессии – к воротам.  
\- Не отставайте! – Марк обернулся на мгновение и тут же побежал догонять остальных.  
Лека и Вишня плелись в самом хвосте, и экскурсовода не слушали – Лека высматривала в парке лошадь, а Вишня просто скучала. Экскурсия вползла в замок и растеклась по холлу. Экскурсовод вещал об особенностях архитектурных стилей, а Лека спросила:  
\- Нам покажут мумию? – спросила она Марка, но услышали все. Марк прижал палец к губам:  
\- Т-с-с, всему свое время.  
«Не покажут» - подумала Вишня. Туристы брели по залам – чем дальше, тем больше вокруг было золотого.  
\- Барокко вытесняет готику, - прокомментировал Марк.  
В главном зале – он, кажется, так и назывался, как в простых семьях большую комнату называют бесхитростно «зал» - золотым было уже просто все. Над позолоченным камином стояли золотые часы, и на часах дежурили два золотых, зеркально блестящих то ли кавалера, то ли херувима. На одной стене висели два портрета, мужской и женский, на другой – овальные золотистые зеркала.  
\- Перед вами так называемые «прелестные» зеркала, - продекламировал экскурсовод, - амальгама на них нанесена особым образом, и отражение усиливает привлекательность смотрящего.  
Туристы тут же ринулись любоваться на себя, а Лека – та давно уже причесывалась перед одним из «прелестных» зеркал, взбивая свои спиральные кудряшки.  
\- Особой разницы не вижу, - произнесла она скептически, - но я буду приезжать сюда причесываться.  
\- Тебе ближе будет дойти до универмага, - отвечала вредная Вишня, - там тоже есть зеркала. Хоть и не очень-то прелестные.  
\- А теперь познакомьтесь с господами Левенхоф, - продолжил экскурсовод, указывая на портреты, - перед вами Пауль Казимир фон Левенхоф и Мария Готлиба фон Левенхоф, его супруга…  
\- Как барашки, - умилилась Лека.  
Господа Левенхофы и в самом деле напоминали барашков, или куртуазных пастушков – наверное, позировали в маскарадных нарядах. Личики у обоих были белые и гладкие, щечки румяные, глазки темные и внимательные.  
\- Как брат и сестра, - сказала Вишня.  
\- Это оттого, что они оба накрашены, - шепотом предположил Павел.  
Экскурсовод уже рассказывал, какие господа были на самом деле сволочи и угнетатели, и как пили кровь из трудового народа. Часы на камине набрались храбрости и заиграли. Пастушки на часах закружились в синхронном танце. Девочки переглянулись.  
\- Менуэт! – произнесли они одновременно, и Вишня поклонилась, сложно взмахнув панамой, а Лека присела и протянула ей руку. Они сделали несколько плавных, согласованных па в кругу изумленно расступившихся туристов. Часы пробили три и замолкли. Вишня церемонно поцеловала партнерше руку и вернула панаму на голову. Кое-кто даже зааплодировал.  
\- Очаровательно, юные дамы, - похвалил экскурсовод, и Лека тут же сморщилась, - А теперь прошу всех спуститься на нижний этаж, можно сказать, в подвал – нам предстоит увидеть склеп.  
\- Мумия, - Вишня многообещающе подняла брови, но Лека уже смотрела в окно:  
\- Там лошадь. Отцы, я хочу кататься на лошади, и гори эта мумия синим пламенем.  
По парку на белой лошади катали пятилетнего флегматического ребенка. Отцы и Лека убежали кататься тоже, а Вишня побрела вслед за экскурсией – верховая езда вызывала в ней священный трепет. За свою жизнь Вишня падала с коня столько же, сколько на него садилась, а однажды умудрилась даже свалиться с пони – это было особенно унизительно.  
В склепе господ Левенхоф было темно и прохладно. Гробы, огромные, как крылатые ракеты, стояли вдоль прохода рядами. Стояли они на когтистых львиных лапах, и Вишня тут же представила, как ночью, когда никто не видит, гробы совершают на этих лапах спортивные забеги. Над одной из гробниц все склонялись и что-то такое внутри разглядывали, Вишня подошла и тоже посмотрела. Лучше бы не смотрела. Верхняя часть гробовой крышки была из стекла, и под стеклом покоилась та самая мумия.  
Нет, нельзя сказать, что мумия была страшная. Ленин в мавзолее гораздо противнее. При жизни господин Пауль Казимир Левенхоф был, наверное, весьма симпатичным типом, хоть и не походил ни капли на свой парадный портрет. Он выглядел, как… наверное, как человек после очень долгой болезни. Кожа, желтоватая и почти прозрачная, обтягивала хищное лицо с резкими чертами и выдающимся носом, и видно было, что под веками нет глаз, только пустые впадины. И лицо это хранило выражение то ли удивления, то ли печали, наверное, из-за высоких, как готические арки, бровей – и мумия пронесла это выражение через все сотни лет своего смертного покоя. Руки, тонкие и черные, как птичьи лапы, держали крест. Белые волосы – или то был парик? – волнами закрывали уши, и слава богу – только ушей его Вишне и не хватало. Вишня смотрела, наверное, минут пять – такой он был красивый и страшный.  
«Имейте в виду, что при создании визуального образа существующего знакомого вам человека, тульпа скорее всего получит часть его характера, даже если сами вы этого не хотели» - вспомнила Вишня цитату из книги. Она шла по проходу между гробами, попиравшими своими лапами свет, и было ей весело и страшно, как в той песне. И, как только она шагнула на улицу, под неяркое солнце, и зажмурилась, и, как в пелене, увидела парк, и деревья, и лошадь – тульпа ответила. Вишня услышала ответ как тепло, как в книге «Убить пересмешника» дети описывали «жар-пар», внезапное жаркое влажное облако, вдруг окутывающее одинокого пешехода. Кажется, в книге так приходили неупокоенные души.

Вечером отцы и Лека отправились гулять в город. Вишню то ли продуло утром на пляже, то ли тошнило после созерцания мумии – она осталась в палатке, завернулась в спальный мешок и с упоением принялась за книгу. Книга бесстыдно сулила – «тульпа изменит вашу жизнь». Вишне очень хотелось бы изменить свою жизнь и хотя бы раз в этой жизни сходить, например, на свидание. Все-таки виной нездорового состояния оказалась не мумия, а утренняя вода в ухе, после экстремального купания. Ухо заныло, голова заболела, Вишня отложила книгу, закрыла глаза и начала представлять себе вондер.  
Три ступеньки, как и договаривались. Три ступеньки вверх – мы же не хотим оказаться в подвале. В склепе господ Левенхоф. И – каков сюрприз! – мы попадаем в гостиную, тех же самых господ Левенхоф. Хорошо, принято. Здесь красиво. Шторы задернуты, горят свечи. В тех самых, как оленьи рога, подсвечниках, что сиротливо пустовали во время экскурсии. Камин, господа на портретах. Херувимы на часах – в отблесках дрожащего пламени. Стены в комнате отчего-то цвета бутылочного стекла – они не были такие, но ладно. Вишня подходит к одному из «прелестных» зеркал и видит в нем себя – такую же, как в жизни и, увы, ничуть не лучше. В панаме, в очках и в дурацком коротком комбезе. Шаги по коридору – пока вдалеке. У этой его обуви определенно есть каблук. Будет ли звон шпор? Не надо, пусть он не носит шпоры, пусть он жалеет своих лошадей – как князь Олег. Или как Калигула. Шаги все ближе – гулкие, безо всякого звона. Тульпа изменит вашу жизнь. И у Вишни в кои-то веки случится свидание. Пусть даже с частью себя.  
Вишня закрывает глаза – она еще не придумала до конца, кого же хочет видеть за своей спиной. А кого попало видеть не хочется. Страшно разочароваться. Шаги смолкают – совсем рядом. И Вишня чувствует спиной – тепло. Без одобрения – просто тепло. И любопытство. Ты забавная. Это пока не его голос, это собственный голос внутри головы. Спасибо, что пригласила. Ты совсем еще ребенок. Посмотри же на меня…  
Вишня открыла глаза – не Вишня из сна, а настоящая Вишня, в палатке. Еще светло, и никто пока не вернулся. Нужно будет дать ему голос, и внешность – как у того капитана, или у Лозэна из исторической энциклопедии, или даже немного – господина Левенхофа, только лучше представить все-таки, какие у него могли бы быть глаза. Вишня задумалась и сама не заметила, как уснула – на этот раз обычным, не тульповодским, сном, и снилась ей обычная подростковая ерунда.

\- Красный мяч летит по песку, догоняет мою тоску, - экспромтом прочитала Лека. Она умела разговаривать иногда хоть и плохими, но стихами – так, наверное, проступали на поверхность пресловутые двести пунктов интеллекта.  
Умывание в кемпинге напоминало фильмы про концлагерь – дощатый барак с четырьмя рукомойниками, и к каждому длинная очередь. Девочки почистили зубы и отправились на пляж – пока отцы готовили завтрак. После вчерашнего купания у Вишни стреляло в ухе и ломило все тело, она сидела на своем полотенце, сложив по-турецки длинные ноги, и с ненавистью смотрела в набегающие волны. Лека уже искупалась в свинцовом море и теперь отчаянно мерзла – вода с мокрых кончиков волос стекала ей за шиворот. Неподалеку мамаша бросала младенцу красный мяч – это и послужило катализатором для экспромта. Ветер, галька, будто чешуя океанской рыбы, мяч – красное на сером, как на картине Хоппера.  
Вишня не стала рассказывать Леке про тульпу, и вообще решила, что не стоит делиться своими сомнительными успехами – Лека может решить, что Вишня шизофреник.  
\- Ты пишешь стихи? – спросила Вишня, нащупав наугад – тему, которая окажется для Леки – как тульпа для самой Вишни.  
\- Пишу, - легко призналась Лека, - особенно на географии и на истории. Раньше разрисовывала учебник, но это непродуктивно.  
\- Не оставит культурного следа? – подсказала Вишня.  
\- Ага, - согласилась Лека.  
\- А здесь тебе сочиняется? – спросила Вишня.  
\- Почти нет. Только когда мы были в костеле – что-то такое сложилось, - Лека заметно смутилась.  
\- Прочитай!  
\- Стесняюсь…  
\- Ну У! – Вишня сделала обеими руками жест – как служат маленькие собачки, Лека рассмеялась и прочитала:  
Она танцует с черным домино  
В пустом проходе зрительного зала  
Под музыку старинного хорала  
В соборах запрещенного давно.  
Жить скушно в мире гулком и пустом.  
Жрецы мертвы, осиротели храмы.  
На ней перчатки, прячущие шрамы,  
И платье со змеящимся хвостом.  
\- Про меня, да? – восхитилась Вишня, - Домино – это же мой Лозэн? А какой это размер – анапест?  
\- Понятия не имею, - пробурчала красная Лека, - я не знаю размеры…  
По пляжу медленно шли два парня – местные, судя по шортам и высокомерным физиономиям. Им было лет по шестнадцать, не больше. Они дефилировали по краю моря, почти в набегавшей волне, и бросали презрительные взгляды на расположившихся вдоль берега туристов – на мамаш с детьми, и на разминающихся пожилых физкультурников в спортивненьком. Красный мяч жизнерадостно ударил их по ногам и тут же милостиво был послан обратно.  
\- Круче только дуче, - прокомментировала парней Лека.  
Парни приблизились, и Лека заулыбалась им своей коронной улыбкой. Вишня, наоборот, надулась – она не верила в свою удачу даже в паре с Лекой. Парни переглянулись, оценили Лекино дружелюбие, и подошли, явно преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление. Они двигались, как очень молодые кони, грациозно, порывисто и немного нелепо. Лека внимательно смотрела на них – снизу вверх, а Вишня, наоборот, смотрела куда-то в сторону.  
\- Прикурить не найдется? – спросил наиболее смелый.  
\- Мы некурящие, - гордо отозвалась Лека.  
\- Правильно, - одобрил собеседник, - А можно с вами познакомиться?  
\- Да легко, - разрешила Лека.  
\- Марек, - представился один.  
\- Казик, - представился второй.  
\- Ольга, - назвала свое полное имя Лека – в назидание Мареку и Казику.  
\- Лавиния, - пробормотала сквозь зубы Вишня. Так уж ее звали – Лавиния – Лавровишня – Вишня.  
\- Завтра на площадке за кемпингом – дискотэка, - поведал тот, который Марек, - дамы, вы идете?  
\- А что еще тут делать? – отвечала Лека, - Скукотища же. Так что да, идем.  
\- Тогда до встречи, - неуклюже поклонился Марек, - на дискотэке. Оревуар.  
\- Цзай дзян, - отозвалась Лека.  
\- Ты их обругала? – с надеждой спросила Вишня, провожая взглядом удаляющиеся спины.  
\- Нет, попрощалась по-китайски. Зуб за зуб, глаз за глаз.  
\- У нас свидание, - вздохнула мечтательно Вишня, - поистине, тульпа меняет вашу жизнь.  
\- А ты что – вызывала? – спросила Лека, - Я-то забросила это дело. Скука.  
\- Вызывала, - мрачно призналась Вишня, - На свою голову. Пойдем завтракать, нас уже, наверное, заждались.  
\- Тебе который больше нравится – Марек или Казик?  
\- Никоторый, я на них не смотрела. Так что можешь выбрать первая – любого.

Ночью, в палатке, когда Лека уже уснула и тихонечко сопела под боком, в своем спальном мешке – Вишня все не могла сомкнуть глаз. Она уже знала все – и внешность, и голос. Синие глаза книжного капитана, его же черные кудри и цвет кожи – смесь персикового, янтарного и чуть-чуть орехового. Вишня видела такой цвет лица у одного болгарского студента и поэтому очень хорошо его себе представляла – у таких мужчин еще к вечеру на лицо ложится сиреневатая тень от быстро отрастающей щетины. Вишня считала, что это обалдеть как красиво. Голос – мягкий, с французским акцентом, это уже от герцога Лозэна, он же собирался в Россию к Екатерине – значит, учил язык. И точеный профиль господина Левенхоф, его чуть приподнятые удивленные брови, эту его постмортем-гримасу Вишня все никак не могла забыть. А имя – пусть придумает себе сам. Хорошая задачка для подсознательного.  
Три ступени – вверх – и открывается дверь. И спектакль продолжается с того самого места, где был прерван – Вишня стоит перед зеркалом, глаза ее закрыты, и тепло за ее спиной. Обжигающая волна – интереса, любопытства. Симпатии? Вишня слышит за спиной один осторожный шаг, навстречу, и две горячие ладони ложатся на ее плечи. Здравствуй. Лавиния. «Есть контакт» - думает Вишня. Она приоткрывает глаза – это так забавно, открывать и закрывать глаза, но в собственном сне – и горячие руки скользят с ее плеч, огненным кольцом обхватывают ее и чуть-чуть толкают назад, и затылок ее упирается, кажется, в его ключицу. Он очень высокий. И теплый. У тебя смешная шляпа.  
\- Не говори в моей голове, - просит Вишня, - говори со мной так.  
Сквозь ресницы она видит его руки, наполовину скрытые манжетами. Это черно-серебряный испанский камзол капитана, из книжки. И его же испанские кружева. Кисти рук крупные, но и не медвежьи лапы, и почти на каждом пальце – причудливый перстень. Это барокко, да. Тогда все так ходили.  
\- Хорошо, Лавиния, - этот голос старается быть мягким, и стесняется быть громким, быть самим собой, но может он и грохотать, как обвал в горах, - Посмотри же на меня. На нас с тобой.  
\- Ты – это я, - напоминает Вишня.  
\- Не совсем. Уже – не совсем, - у него есть акцент, французский ли – кто знает? Вишня открывает глаза – и ощущает скромную гордость демиурга. Он потрясающий. Даже если таким его делает «прелестное» зеркало – но зеркало же не в силах сделать красивее саму Вишню. Он очень высокий, в черно-серебряном, как и было задумано. Очень черные волосы, но не локонами, они собраны в хвост, закрывающий уши. Глаза не получились синими – наверное, вмешался подсознательный ценз, внутренний борец с пошлостью – они черные, и приподняты к вискам, как у дракона, как у остзейского барона, как у нюренбергской куклы. Все остальное – такое, как и было задумано. Цвет лица, хищный профиль, трагические брови. Вишня чувствует себя, как ребенок на новом году, под елкой с подарками – и это все – мне?  
\- Ну как? – он снимает с Вишни нелепую шляпу и осторожно целует девочку в затылок, и смотрит в зеркало поверх ее затылка, своими чудными драконьими глазами.  
\- Я молодец, - Вишня ловит в зеркале его взгляд, - хорошо получилось.  
\- Спасибо, что пригласила, - нелепая шляпа отлетает куда-то прочь, и горячая рука опять смыкает вокруг Вишни кольцо, пальцы в перстнях ложатся на черно-серебряное шитье, - Это было не твое, тебе такое не идет.  
Это объятие – как огненный круг – и тепло за спиной. Ощущение покоя и защиты. Все так, как надо. Ты наконец-то дома. Все так, как и должно быть.  
\- Не говори в моей голове, - напоминает Вишня.  
\- Это уже не я, это ты сама, Лавиния, - он улыбается, и Вишня вдруг понимает, кто это. Странно, что раньше не понимала.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
И он склоняется к ее уху, и шепчет свое имя. В его шепоте и лукавство, и гордость. Он словно читает то, что уже написано у нее перед глазами – бегущей строкой, как субтитры. Ты ведь уже знаешь это, правда? Спасибо, Лавиния, спасибо, что пригласила.

Красный мяч летел, летел над морем – и закачался на волнах, и поплыл в направлении Швеции. С берега раздался рев, и мамаша засучила трикотаны и отправилась выручать мяч. Лека сидела на полотенце с мечтательным лицом, а Вишня – с мрачным. Панамы на ней не было. Лямки ее комбинезона были отстегнуты – она так и пришла от палатки, штаны спустились на бедра и стали наконец-то нормальной длины.  
\- Где-то сейчас наши принцы? – вздохнула Лека, - Марек и Казик?  
\- Подушки давят, - предположила Вишня.  
\- Что у тебя со штанами? – спросила Лека, - И где шляпа?  
\- Лямки провалились в туалете в очко с говном, - злобно отвечала Вишня, - пока я пыталась их отстирать – на шляпу насрала чайка. Чуть-чуть попало и мне на хвост.  
\- Ты шутишь? – не поверила Лека.  
\- Если бы. Дискотэка, как говорит наш Марек, отменяется. Я вся воняю, как золотарь. Как засранный золотарь. Как протухшая треска.  
\- Переоденься, - предложила Лека, - и вымой голову.  
\- Второе невозможно, хвост зацементировался. И первое – невозможно, не во что. Не в папины же штанцы – я в них утону. А шляпу я, кстати, выбросила. Тульпа изменит вашу жизнь, да.  
\- А причем здесь тульпа? – удивилась Лека.  
\- Да так. У вас в хламе есть – ножницы?  
\- Зачем? – испугалась Лека.  
\- Увидишь.

Вишня первым делом обрезала хвост, и Лека помогла ей выстричь коротко затылок – получилось непонятно, то ли средней красоты девочка, то ли неприлично хорошенький мальчик. В любом случае – симпатично. Вишня вернула на нос очки и посмотрела на себя в зеркальце.  
\- Я похожа теперь на Егора Летова, - сказала она грустно.  
\- Нет, на Энни Леннокс, - утешила ее Лека.  
Вдвоем они отрезали от комбинезона лямки, и Лека утащила вонючие обрезки на помойку. У Павла нашлись подтяжки, и теперь комбинезон опустился ниже и сделался нормальной длины – лежал на кедах, а не болтался над ними, как пролетарское знамя.  
\- А здорово, - признала Лека, - тульпа изменит вас, это правда.  
\- Увы, - вздохнула Вишня, - и выест ваш мозг. Теперь я его боюсь.  
\- Это же выдуманный парень, - успокоила Лека, - Он до первого настоящего.  
\- Надеюсь, - Вишня еще раз взглянула на себя в зеркальце, покрутила зеркальцем вокруг, держа его на расстоянии, чтобы хоть как-то все рассмотреть, - И правда, неплохо.  
Она сидела в палатке, на пенке, на расстегнутом спальнике, поджав под себя ноги. Лека полулежала рядом.  
\- Я верну отцам ножницы, - сказала Лека и полезла из палатки, - и морально их подготовлю к произошедшей перемене.  
\- Думаешь, будут гневаться?  
\- Да им-то что?  
Лека выскользнула из палатки – зашуршал гравий под ее легкими ступнями. Вишня запустила пятерню в непривычно короткие волосы.  
\- Манифик, Лавиния, - он лежал, доверчиво положив голову на ее колени, и она чувствовала – горячую тяжесть и жесткий бант, которым перехвачен был его хвост. Он снял один из своих перстней и теперь играл им, перебрасывая в пальцах. И смотрел на Вишню снизу вверх – смеющимися невозможными глазами.  
\- Я боюсь тебя, - мысленно призналась Вишня.  
\- Не бойся. Я – это ты. Почти весь, - отвечал он вкрадчивым шепотом.  
\- Как же мы будем – дальше? – Вишню и правда, занимал вопрос, что делать с тульпой в быту. Она будет давать советы? Поддерживать морально? Помогать с уроками?  
\- Вряд ли, - он нахмурил темные брови, - в наше время были другие науки. Алхимия, астрономия…Астролябии, клепсидры, секстанты. Может получиться конфуз.  
Вишня тут же вспомнила, как старик Хоттабыч помогал своему подопечному на географии. Тоже, наверное, был отчасти тульпой. Но, возможно, есть области, где галантный кавалер может оказаться полезен? На свидании, например? Может же он давать полезные советы?  
\- Ты же можешь? – спросила Вишня.  
\- Пожалуй, да, - он полюбовался, как играет в перстне драгоценный камень, и вернул его на палец.  
\- И как? Будешь стоять за спиной и шептать на ухо?  
\- Увидишь…  
\- С кем это ты говоришь? – Лека просунула голову в палатку и немедленно влезла вся.  
\- Сама с собой, - отвечала Вишня, - Я чокнулась.  
Коленям ее еще по старой памяти было тепло, но тяжести они уже не ощущали. Он улетел – но обещал вернуться.  
\- Не чокайся, - попросила Лека, - По крайней мере до вечера. В своем новом образе ты их всех сразишь, и я хочу это видеть.

Отцы на дискотеку не пошли – предпочли отправиться в бар. И правильно. Дискотека-то была одно название – играли мелодии прошлых лет, топтались неуклюжие пары. Скудная светомузыка стыдливо озаряла убогий танцпол. Лека и Вишня не танцевали, стеснялись. То есть стеснялась Вишня, а Лека не хотела одна.  
\- Так я и думала, принцы не пришли, - сердито констатировала Вишня.  
\- Придут, - утешила Лека, - Пойдем, спляшем. Хоть согреемся.  
\- Ага. Вот и песня – чемпион по идиотизму, - прислушалась Вишня к словам очередного шлягера. «Сексуальная кошка – на облаках… волшебная фея…» И после идиотического припева вступила – скрипка.  
\- Менуэт! – хором воскликнули девочки и шагнули в круг света. Это была не совсем та музыка, и оттого, наверное, вышел у них не то чтобы менуэт - но нечто изломанное, с пируэтами и выгибаниями. Было в этом танце что-то от средневековых сарабанды и вольса – Вишня даже приподняла партнершу в руках и переставила, как это делают в вольсе, и Лека самозабвенно ей подыграла. Лека обожала танцевать и только в такие моменты – по-настоящему жила, и перетекала, как ртуть, из одного танцевального па – уже в следующее. А Вишня представляла себя – героем своей пьесы, и в его шкуре ей танцевалось легко и счастливо, не то что в своей.  
Твоя душа – как музей  
Гениальных изделий  
И редких вещей  
И я хотел бы остаться с тобой  
Но твое жилище – проклятый дом  
Его величество дьявол  
Поселился, наверное, в нем…  
Принцы пришли и смотрели во все глаза, и Лека их тут же заметила, и стала выгибаться жеманнее. А Вишня – нет, иначе бы застеснялась и немедленно прекратила танцевать. Она увидела их, когда музыка стихла, и она церемонно раскланялась с Лекой, тряхнув новой своей рыжей челкой. Вишня и не помнила, кто из них Марек, а кто – Казик. Но один из них подошел к ней – с жеребячьей грацией – и заглянул в ее глаза своими каштановыми жеребячьими глазами:  
\- Ты же – Лавиния?  
\- Да, - деревянно отвечала Вишня. «Где же ты? Где? Я не знаю, что говорить, помоги мне, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!»  
\- Тебе так больше идет, - он смотрел на нее, и Вишня поняла, что волна любопытства и одобрения может идти не только от тульпы.  
\- Я подстриглась, - призналась она и поправила на носу очки.  
\- Очки без стекол? – спросил он со сдержанным восхищением.  
\- Ага. А ты все-таки – Марек или Казик?  
Заиграла музыка – так громко, что Вишня не расслышала ответа. Парень кивнул на танцпол, и Вишня пошла за ним, как на веревочке. Лека и тот, второй, уже танцевали – и Лека доказывала, что не зря который год посещает танцевальную студию. «Где же ты?» - уже без надежды повторила про себя Вишня. Может, все эти тульпы – и правда до первого настоящего парня? Но он обещал, он сказал – «увидишь».  
И Вишня – увидела. Так надевается на руку перчатка, так маска заходит на лицо, и прячет его под собой. Только что был мальчик, Марек или Казик, и неуклюже двигался под «love is a stranger». Он появился, как появляется тень на луне при затмении – и Вишня уже смотрит в его черные, страшные глаза, и доверчиво кладет руки ему на плечи, и горячие ладони обнимают ее за талию. Теперь – видишь?  
\- Ты можешь опять так танцевать – как в прошлый раз, с подругой? - смущенный голос Марека или Казика из его насмешливых губ и звучит – как насмешка, и Вишня отвечает – им обоим:  
\- Я-то могу, а ты, друг мой, удержишься ли в седле?  
\- Попытаюсь, - отвечают два голоса, один из них – в ее голове.  
И Вишня легко отталкивает его от себя, и выходит из огненного круга его рук, и падает в танец – как Офелия в свою последнюю, смертельную воду. Неизвестно, что там с Мареком или с Казиком, но тот, кого она видит – смотрит на нее, танцующую, широко раскрытыми своими чудовищными глазами, глазами дракона – смотрит с изумлением и восторгом. Как ребенок на новом году, под елкой с подарками – и это все – мне? Ты забавная. Я счастлив, что ты – моя, Лавиния.


End file.
